1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for determining the presence of microorganisms, chemicals, and other analytes in physiological, biological and environmental specimens. Thus the present invention performs diagnostic tests for pathogenic organisms, detection and identification of toxin and drug contamination in food for human and animal consumption and monitoring for pesticide residues in water, soil and food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used in this specification the word "analyte" is a term from analytical chemistry meaning the compound for which an assay is developed (e.g., a mycotoxin, its metabolite, and toxin-DNA adducts are all different analytes that might be detected by different assays).
Almost all physiological, biological and environmental fluids are composed of a liquid phase (solvent) and a non-liquid phase. The non-liquid phase consists of two main constituents: i) insoluble substance (i.e. solids, and sediments ) such as microorganisms, cellular debris, crystals, and particles; and ii) soluble substances (i.e. solutes) such as organic and inorganic substances.
For detection of any abnormalities and/or contaminants of such fluids, the fluid constituents must be separated or extracted from the liquid phase to allow for specialized testing being performed. This has been accomplished by a series of processes involving a number of different containers and expensive laboratory equipment. Examples of these processes include: separation of insoluble matter using filtration and/or centrifugation; and solid-phase extraction of soluble substances. Once the fluid constituent is isolated from the liquid phase a series of qualitative and/or quantitative tests can be performed to determine the presence or absence of the analyte and measure its concentration in solution. Examples of these tests include Immunoassays (IA), Solid-Phase Extraction (SPE) using Gas and Liquid Chromatography (GC,LC), Mass Spectrometry (MS), cell culturing on special media, in situ Hybridization using DNA and/or RNA probes, DNA and/or RNA target and signal amplification using Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR). Mass testing using such a series of processes is expensive, time consuming, and often unsatisfactory.